This invention relates generally to thrust bearings used as clutch throw-out or release bearings in automobiles, and more particularly to a new and improved attachment arrangement which utilizes a pair of spring clips for engaging the clutch release fork and maintaining attachment of the bearing structure thereto.
Automotive clutch throw-out bearings are well known in the art and their function is to provide a force transmitting member between the foot-operated clutch pedal and a plurality of rotating clutch release arms associated with the pressure plate on an automotive clutch. These clutch throw-out bearings are slidably mounted on a shaft or quill and are engaged by a clutch release fork normally carried on a shaft which is rotated by the foot-operated clutch pedal. When the pedal is depressed, the fork will pivot and move the bearing assembly into engagement with the clutch release arms to disengage the clutch.
In certain automoble designs, and especially Volkswagens, the foregoing parts are mounted within a bell housing, which also includes a transmission quill, upon which the bearing assembly is slidably mounted. In replacement of the throw-out or clutch release bearing, it must first be engaged over said quill. Thus relative movement between the bearing and the fork arms, as is required to effect engagement of prior art types of clip connection arrangements, is severely limited by the interior dimension of the bell housing therearound. That is to say, there is little space to accommodate manipulation of the attachment members, such as clips or the like, as required to complete installation or replacement of the release bearing assembly.
Generally, each bearing assembly includes a housing or carrier member, which has a pair of substantially co-planar flanges, extending transversely of the central axis of the bearing and formed symmetrically about a common diameter thereof. In certain prior art devices a holding clip is attached by a retaining fastener to each of the flanges for attachment of the bearing assembly to the clutch release fork. These clips are either of the removable type or are movable or flexible only in a plane parallel to the bearing axis.
The separable clips and clip-retaining fasteners are undesirable as they may become detached and lost when the assembly is being shipped, distributed or stored prior to being used. The flexible or movable prior art designs have generally comprised a U-shaped or half-loop clip, attached to the carrier flanges so as to permit only a limited degree of movement therebetween, requiring that the clip arms be forced part and outwardly of the carrier in order to be mounted or snapped over the arms of the clutch release fork. This method of installation presents a problem in that there is often insufficient space available to manipulate the clips and also there is a danger that the clips may become permantly deformed from such manipulation and thus fail securely to grip the arms of the clutch release fork. Also, the U-shaped or half-loop design of prior art clips does not provide sufficient positive tension or biasing force against the fork, so that some play will exist and the mounting of the bearing assembly thereto may be less secure than desirable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a new and improved bearing assembly for use as a clutch throw-out bearing, which includes a pair of spring clips specially adapted to hold the bearing assembly to the clutch release fork, and to facilitate after market installation.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a thrust bearing assembly including spring clips which are adapted to be easily and readily attached to the clutch release fork in spite of the limited space available for manipulation thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thrust bearing assembly including spring clips, in accordance with the foregoing objects, wherein the spring clips are simply and inexpensively attached to the carrier plate of the bearing assembly, as to be eliminate any loose or removable parts of the bearing assembly which may become separated and lost during handling thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bearing assembly including spring clips, in accordance with the foregoing objects, wherein the spring clips are relatively simple and economical to manufacture and attach to the bearing assembly.
Briefly, a clutch throw-out bearing assembly according to the present invention comprises a thrust bearing unit including a carrier member or housing having a pair of substantially co-planar radially extending flanges, the flanges extending symmetrically about a common diameter of the bearing and transversely of the axis through the bearing unit. The thrust bearing assembly further includes means for attaching the assembly to a clutch release fork comprising a pair of spring clips, one being pivotally attached to each of the flanges of the carrier for pivotal movement substantially perpendicular to the axis through the bearing. Each of the spring clips includes; an eye or connector portion for attachment to the carrier flange; a transverse portion for engaging the clutch release fork, which may include a nose portion for facilitating flexing of the transverse portion into engagement with the fork and for engaging the fork to prevent inadverent disconnection; and a loop or spring tensioning portion joining the transverse portion and eye portion, which serves to urge the transverse portion into engagement with the release fork.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals are used throughout to designate like elements and components.